Demonata: Deadly Choice
by TensiBlood
Summary: Grubbs has sent out a call for help. Will you be a helpful hand and answer his call. Or will you be on the side of Lord Loss and be a Demonata. War is going to break out and you are either human or Demonata which is it. More inside
1. Chapter 1

For The Demons

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Demonata series.

This is a story that takes place in the Demonata Universe, has the characters, and all the demons you love, but it is a story about your choices. You make a character human or demon, if they are an average human caught in the middle, a disciples, or a unknown magician. For a Demonata you pick your ugly looks, to what you can do. Not to powerful now.

All you have to do is fill this out and I will PM you telling you if your character will be used.

**Human-**

**Name:**

**Looks:**

**Age:**

**Bio:**

**Disciples, Civilian, or Unknown Magician:**

**Demonata-**

**Name:**

**Looks:**

**Power:**

**Bio:**

So are you up to the challenge of the battle that will lay ahead of you. Forever your life will change if you decide to fight against the Demonata. Don't be a afraid for it is a good thing if you fight back, but be warned some of you will not make it out alive in the end, and I am sorry if you die, but that is the life to fighting the Demonata. Good luck to all the humans who decide to help and I hope that soon you will see that you are joining a good cause. And Demonata we will win in the end and you can kiss your ass goodbye.

From: Grubbs Grady

Filled out Form

Name: April Hollow

Looks: Has long brown hair that is always worn in a ponytail, with bright blue eyes. Wears a blue shirt, red jacket, blue jeans, and six inch heeled boots. Is always seen listening to her IPod

Age: 16

Bio: Lives with her parents in the apartment complex where this story takes place. After her older brother went missing she withdrew herself from having a social life. Listening to her music all the time and never talking to kids her own age. She is soon going to find out why it seems that she is able to destroy things without even touching them.

Disciple, Civilian, Unknown Magician: Unknown Magician


	2. Angel

Angel

Looking out at the people walking down the streets I felt bad for them. None of them knew what was going on and all thought life was peaceful. If they knew the truth they would stop what they are doing. I know and so do a handful of others. We only know because we fight what is out there. My name is April and only sixteen and already know what it is like to kill someone close to me. But that is not where I'm going to start. No, I'm going to let you know about who I am and why I started fighting.

One year ago my older brother went missing one night and no one ever found him. I used to still look, but now it doesn't matter. I wish I never found out the truth, but I have power that even makes me scared of myself. Didn't even know I had it until a certain little baby made it known to it and an eight armed ass. Well my story starts with me and my mum. Six months, three weeks, and two days after my brother vanished.

"April, did you bring in every last boxes!" Mum called up to me as I pulled a few things out of my personal box. She was lucky I turned off my music. You see that is one thing you should know about me is that I went from miss cool, to dark and scary over night. Music is my escape and something that may be the cause of some of my power.

"YES! Damn mum you have to learn that I do as I am told!" My life, one big bitch fest.

"Just asking." Door slams. Mum going to drink. Dad left after mum started hitting the bottle.

As I reached into the box I felt the tip of my dagger. My brother bought it for me when I was fifteen. Its blade is seven inches long, and the handle is shaped like an angel wing. The word Angel is engraved on the side. I don't use it to harm anything; it is just there for my well being. Bro use to joke saying that I wouldn't even know how to use it. Maybe he is right, well for know.

I pulled my IPod out of my bag and turned it on. When I listen to it my life changes, I'm different, more distant. The song _Shattered Glass _started. My world shattered the night my brother vanished into thin air. Ha, it sounds crazy, but that is how I see it.

***

Mum's back, she wants me to do the dirty laundry. Ugh I hate when she drunk and sits on her ass all the time. Maybe if I took her money for booze and hid it she would learn what it is to live without the stuff. Looking at her makes me sad to know that her escape involves the bottle. Dad's was leaving us, well he cried when he had to let go of my hand. I miss him. He was there for me when I would wake up at night screaming. Nightmares.

I still have the dreams. They are about something that looked like a scorpion but had a human faces. It was attacking a boy, what it did still disturbs me. It stinger goes right for his eye and pop no more eye; it then spits maggots into the empty socket. I start to scream at this point which makes it look up seeing me. It starts to come at me but a man who skin really needs some cream steps in the way. That is when I notice that he is floating. Worse of all he has eight arms. He talks to the other monster then turns to me.

"You are new. Are you one of them?" He asks. I feel a shiver go up my spine as he talks.

"Who or what are you?" My voice is full of fear as I stand there.

"Someone who knows more about you then you think." That is when I wake up screaming.

Mum just looks at me when I have the dream. She never talks to me about anything. I stand still for another moment before I start to grab the clothes that needed to be washed. Mum turns on the TV to some drama show. Ugh her and her crap TV shows. Makes me what the old her back from where she is hiding. I smile and she smiles as I leave to go to the basement. The halls are all empty and I feel alone. _Love Drunk _comes on my IPod. This makes me think of the guy I first loves, my brother kicked his ass after he broke my heart.

The basement is not well lit. As you should now this place has some bad lighting. Making my way to the Washing Room I feel as there is someone else there. Man I gotten more paranoid since moving here. As I opened the door I smell something rotten, but think it off as something coming from dumpsters near the opened windows. Feeling for the light switch I notice that the room is hotter than usual.

The lights come on. And I nearly scream. Someone had taken red paint and threw it all over the walls making it look like someone was butchered here. After the shock wears off I just shake my head. Going behind the stack of boxes which if you looked from the other side you would not see me. I walk over to the washer that looked the less used. This is when my life would go from typical teenager who lost her brother, to fighter for the world, well that is after while not right off the bat.

Standing there putting in the clothes I think of how the temperate seems to keep getting higher. I look up from the washer and notice that a shadow walks by me. Turning I see that no one is there. Smiling I turn back around and laugh. I think that was the moment Artery realized someone else was in the room. The little guy also let me know that he was there.

One moment everything is calm and then it seems like something pushed me. I was still standing were I was a moment ago, but my body felt as something shoved it from the inside. I turn around and come face to face with my first demon. As I said earlier Artery was the one that let me know they were there, but I still don't understand everything yet. The baby was sitting there with its leeches fall from its head. I didn't know its name yet, but as you can guess I will be seeing more of him. He really needs to be spanked.

I screamed, he rubbed his face. Turning on the spot I made a break for the door. I screamed at the top of my lungs. Right as I came from behind the boxes I saw the scorpion and a bunny sitting there. Stopping dead in my tracks I realized where I saw the scorpion before. My dream where it is killing someone and then I remembered that must mean that guy is here.

Looking around I saw him. Well when you turned around and come face to face with him you will definitely see him. He was grinning like he just found a new toy. Well that was when I screamed again. I know this is where I should run not scream, but I don't watch that many horror movies. He reached out for me, but was stopped by something just a few inches from me.

I took out one of my earphones and just stood there. "What are you?"

"Lord Loss. Surely you have not heard of me, but it seems like you should have. The power of magic coming from you is strong," he said as he grinned even more.

"What are you?" I backed away. Scared was not even close to what I felt right then. My legs felt as if they were tied to a boulder.

"A Demonata."

He comes at me, but I get the movement in my legs back and just get out of his path. Running I made my way to the stairs were some woman walked out. She looked at me and just shook her head. It was when the baby was on her, she started to scream. I turned just to see her throat being ripped out. Blood sprayed onto me, but that was the least of my problems.

"Femur, Spine, Artery, kill everyone who lives here. Then maybe this girl will understand my power!" His voice sent a shiver through me. I had to do something to get everyone out. I then remembered that this place had fire alarms. Slamming the door shut I made my way the first floor only to be stopped by some sort of bat. It had a slugs body and bat wings. The demonic thing about it was the fact it had six mouths full of razor sharp teeth.

I ducked under it and opened the door to the lobby and ran for the alarm. That is when I saw that the doorman was dead. Well almost he was still moving but something was inside his gut. Blood was all over the place and people were already running and scream for their lives. I turned and saw Lord Loss coming through the door. Screams and blood everywhere yet all I could do was stare at him.

"You are just like Grubbs. And soon I will kill you like I want to do to him, but for now I will let you suffer in his place," when he said that I made it for the door. I was not letting him get me. No matter what.

Outside. Everything seemed normal like no one notice what was going on in the building. I was about to call for help, when someone on one of the upper floors did it for me. Looking up I saw my mum leaning out the window. I called for her, but I saw that she was not going to make it. Femur hopped out of the window onto head. I screamed and feel to my knees as I watched him bite her head off. It fell to the ground. My life was just starting to get worse. Smash. Blood covered me and people started to see what was going on.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Demonata to the songs used. Next chapter will introduce the next character from her POV.**


End file.
